highadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
Current Characters Bronlonius : Race: Deva : Class: Invoker : Bio: An immortal of sharp thinking and sharper judgement. As a lad he may have interned with the Raven Queen. Slamhammer McTwistyknickers : Race: Dragonborn : Class: Fighter : Bio: Don't let his name fool you - he likes to put things in his cloaca and then tell you about it. Galmoran Bel'alan : Race: Dwarf : Class: Cleric : Bio: Stocky but sensitive, he can cure most anything but a broken heart. Likes milk. Evander Rumbrave : Race:Human : Class: Ranger : Bio: A stealthy marksman with social anxiety and questionable motivations. He has sworn allegiance to Hammond. Hammond the Great : Race: Human : Class: Barbarian : Bio: Often drunk and always hairy, no shirt can contain his girth. Geos Cucullati : Race: Half Elf : Class: Sorcerer : Bio: Exceedingly smooth, suave and shameless. Also able to unleash devastating magic should the art of seduction prove insufficient. Varroa Candiru : Race: Tiefling : Class: Rogue : Bio: Sneaky and stabbity, she strikes from the shadows to silence seditious sinners. Pendleton Rime : Race: Gnome : Class: Bard : Bio: Hails from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow. A-ah-ahh-ah. A-ah-ahh-ah. Past Characters Kake : Race: Tiefling : Class: Wizard : Bio: The son of a wizard academy dean, he likes the spell Mage Hand a little too much. : Current Whereabouts: Filling barrels with his patented skin creme "Wizz Jizz." Ta'kal : Race: Warforged : Class: Warlord : Bio: Friend to Bolthemus, he was loaned to the crew after they left Bharad Kazarak with the Wizards Three. : Current Whereabouts: Last seen facedown in a ditch, legs kicking the air, muttering "Recalculating... recalculating..." Grimaldo : Race: Half-elf : Class: Warlock : Bio: With his cane, striped shirt, key, glasses, and fey hat, all the ladies wanted to know "Where's Grimmy?" : Current Whereabouts: Reportedly has returned to the employ of the great wizard Bolthemus. Banmarden : Race: Wilden : Class: Battlemind : Bio: A tree-man that will punch you in the face just because he likes you. : Current Whereabouts: Presumably punching suckas under the colors of King Magnai III. Tauranus : Race: Minotaur : Class: Barbarian : Bio: Once dipped his scrotum in a pool of death water, just to see what would happen. : Current Whereabouts: Understudy mascot for 3rd largest beef skewer restaurant in Rhye. Vimak : Race: Goliath : Class: Runepriest : Bio: Liked spelling and jumping. A lot. : Current Whereabouts: Finalizing his latest invention: a "Jump... to Conclusions" mat. Tanga : Race: Razorclaw Shifter : Class: Rogue : Bio: A sneaky, sexy lady cat with a knack for the underhanded. : Current Whereabouts: On a boat. Brasera : Race: Razorclaw Shifter : Class: Druid : Bio: Sister to Tanga, she rode a horse and had a butler. : Current Whereabouts: Bored with the status quo, she now has a horse and rides the butler. Deceased Characters Hans O'Furygh : Race: Human : Class: Monk : Bio: Born in a circus, but raised by dwarven monks, he'll poke your eye out. :Cause of Death: Too cool for school. Or strategy. At least he didn't rise from the dead as a corruption corpse. Category:Characters